In a Moment
by theyHAUNTme
Summary: In just a moment, your whole life can change. GSR. Spoilers for 8x17


**In a Moment**

**Disclaimer:** CSI isn't mine.

**Spoilers:** 8x17 _For Gedda_

**Summary:** In just a moment, your whole life can change. GSR

**A/N:** This does have a Character Death, sort of, but the writers killed him anyways, so, do I even have to warn you? It's a little angsty, and not beta-ed. Hope you like it.

* * *

Sara was curled up on her bed, not wanting to leave the soft cocoon. There was a sudden knock at the door. Her mother walked in, carrying the phone. Sara raised an eyebrow at her mother's sober expression, and instantly knew something was wrong. She reached for the phone and breathed out, "Hello?"

"Sara," her fiancé said quietly.

She heard the sadness in his voice. She heard that he was having a difficult time trying to vocalize what he was about to tell her. Her heart started beating faster with every passing second. Her breath hitched in her throat as she asked, "Gil, honey, what's wrong? Are you okay? Are you hurt? What happened?"

"Honey, I'm fine," he said, not wanting her to worry about him. "But there's been an accident."

He explained the whole situation with Warrick to Sara. Tears prickled her eyes as she listened. She bit her lip. She could tell that wasn't all he had to say. She heard him sigh and he said, "There's more...when Warrick got released, we all went out to eat. After we finished...I was driving home and I got a call. Honey, Warrick got shot; three times in the neck...he didn't make it. Nick found him in his car and called for help...but he was already gone."

Sara couldn't believe her ears. Warrick couldn't be gone. She felt cold inside...almost numb. She opened her mouth, but no words came out. Torrents of unshed tears were threatening to fall down her cheeks. She heard Grissom's worried voice ask her if she was okay, and then call out her name several times. She swallowed hard, and then croaked out, "Yeah...uhm, did you get the guy?"

"Not yet, but we have every man on this case," Grissom said.

He was silent for a few moments before saying, "Um, the funeral will be held in several days...you're more than welcome to come."

As he said this, Sara jumped off of her bed and began stuffing things into the few bags she brought. She told him to expect him in Vegas sometime that day, probably later that evening.

"Okay, Sara," he said. "Be careful...and I love you."

She smiled slightly and whispered, "I love you too."

She ended the call, and just sat on the edge of the bed, trying to comprehend what he had just told her. Warrick was dead; gone forever. No more going out for a drink after a tough shift with him and Nick, no more talking with him during a case, no more asking for his advice. She took in a deep, shuddering breath, and resumed packing.

--**CSI**--

At four o'clock, Sara found herself walking off of the plane and into the airport, searching for her fiancé. She finally spotted him, and rushed up into his arms. He embraced her tightly, just needing to hold her. She buried her head deep within his shoulder. As soon as she inhaled his scent, the tears she had been restraining fell down her cheeks. Sobs wracked her body and she shook in his arms. He soothingly rubbed her back, murmuring soft words of comfort into her ear. He kissed the top of her head, and then rested his cheek on her silky hair.

"Gil, I can't believe he's gone!" she whispered, shocked.

Truth be told, neither could he. He didn't _want_ to believe that Warrick was gone. He sighed and said, "I know, sweetheart, I know. Come on, let's get your luggage and get home."

They found her suitcase and were on their way home within forty-five minutes. Sara sat in the passenger's seat, quietly staring out the window at the blinking lights of Las Vegas the whole ride home.

--**CSI**--

A light wind whipped through her hair as she listened to a beautiful piece of music she did not recognize being played on bagpipes. She had her eyes fixed on a wooden casket that held her friend and co-worker inside of it. She heard the sound of people sobbing all around her, and yet she didn't shed a tear. Her chest was aching, but she wanted to stay strong for the people around her.

She looked over at Grissom, who was dressed in a black suit and dark blue tie. He was paler than usual, but did not have a tear in his eye. He was staring fixedly at the preacher in the front, who was saying a prayer. The preacher finished the prayer and said, "Amen."

An "Amen," rippled through the crowd. Sara heard Grissom whisper the word, and bow his head; he was saying his own little prayer for Warrick. When he finished, she took his hand in hers; it was ice cold. He jumped in surprised, but then softened at her touch.

"Are you ready to go, honey?" she said gently.

"Almost," he answered, before standing and walking up to the casket.

What was said up there, she never knew. All she knew was that he came back with a look of determination on his face. She placed a hand on his upper arm, and they walked to the car, avoiding questions from the CSI team. They got into their car and drove home, where they sat in silence for a few moments.

"I never got to say anything to him before he left," Sara said quietly, tears brimming in her eyes. "One day I'm sitting in my Mom's house in San Francisco...then next, you call and tell me Warrick's dead. Life's not fair! In just a moment, your whole life can change!"

Grissom pulled her close and tried to comfort her as best he could. They pulled away, but still held her hand. A lonely tear trickled down her cheek as she whispered, almost inaudibly, "Goodbye Warrick...rest in peace."

* * *

**A/N 2:** So, what did you think? Please be totally awesome and click the 'submit review' button and let me know how I did...or just tell me whether or not you agree that they killed off Warrick.


End file.
